A Shelter of Shade
by JD Write
Summary: -UPDATE:Chapter three posted- The trio's time on Earth draws to it's end, and as the mission draws towards its bittersweet conclusion, Lance contemplates what returning home means to him.
1. Reflections

**So I was scrolling through my 'documents' file, and I stumbled across a word doc that was titled "Dropped SBT FF" So I decided to open it up- read through it, started fixing some of the issues that were bugging me, and before I knew it... I went through the whole thing, gave it an ending, and it's ready for posting! Enjoy.**

Lance paced through the hallways of the Lunis' two story in Sherman. Octus had received a transmission two days ago that the Mutraddi occupation had been lifted in Galaluna, and that capital city had been freed. The King sent a personal message to the trio that they could return.

 _Three years, three long years…_ he thought to himself. Ilana was upstairs packing her things. Lance planned on bringing a few Earth shirts and jeans for comfort clothing, his guitars- of course, and maybe a few pictures. Other than that, he was bringing only his old Galalunian combat uniform and his Manus armor.

When he, Octus, and Ilana landed on Earth three years ago in an escape, they wanted nothing but to return home. Lance knew their mission was to stay hidden among the Earthlings, who at first, he despised everything about. Now that he was leaving, he almost wanted to stay… their culture, which he first viewed as primitive and revolting, he now saw as a simple but interesting way of life. As put by Ilana.

He'd have to leave a lot of things behind. His daily routine would revert back to his military lifestyle, and he'd probably be deployed somewhere in the fight against the Mutraddi remnants. The Lunis' had told their Earthly acquaintances that they were moving out of the country on account of their father, Mr. Lunis' work. They parted with their friends, Newton/Octus had to say goodbye to Kimmy, and eventually, he persuaded her to move on. Only barely was he able to persuade his companion Meat to do the same.

Lance parted with Kristen, who he'd never really gotten to know, but appreciated seeing or talking with on occasion. Their neighbor, Barb, had insisted on throwing them a farewell block party, which Ilana gladly supported. Lance was forced against his will to attend. Although he didn't show it, he would miss Sherman. Everything would be different.

For starters, Galalunian days lasted seven hours longer than the twenty four hours Earth days. He'd have to go back to being a Corporal, unless of course he was promoted when they returned, but he doubted much would change- he'd still be enlisted. He stopped his pacing.

"Lance, will you come up here, please?" Ilana said from upstairs, her voice muffled through the ceiling. The corporal trekked up the stairs and opened the door next to his own bedroom.

"Yeah?" He asked.

"Will you help me take this stuff downstairs, I have everything packed, but I don't want to be late." She said directing his view to a stack of five tightly stuffed suitcases.

"Planning on bringing the entire planet with you?" Lance asked sarcastically. He didn't really laugh at his own joke, and he sounded too much like himself that it didn't seem Ilana could tell if he was serious or not. He went and picked up two of the bags and lugged them downstairs and into the driveway. After another trip, he and Ilana had everything outside waiting on the concrete.

"Thanks Lance."

"No problem…" They both stood silently on the empty driveway. Now all there was to do was wait for Octus to come back with the van. Lance looked up aimlessly and admired the sky, the clouds, the leafs in the tree out front. And the birds, which he first thought were an annoying species of flying, feathered vermin, but now he thought were quite nice.

"So, we're finally going home…" He said trying to spark a conversation. They would be waiting for a while, as Octus was out setting up a beacon to activate the rift gate.

"I can hardly wait, it's odd… I really think I'll miss Earth, but I can't wait to be back on Galaluna…" Ilana said almost ecstatically. A cloud overhead soared further through the sky, and the sun shone brighter and looked into Lance's eyes through the leafs of the tree. He squinted. "We'll have to come back and visit," Ilana said brightly.

"Yeah…" Lance chuckled, with more somber in his breath. They walked over to the grass, and he sat down next to Ilana against the thick oak tree. He knew to full extent that once they returned home, he wouldn't be able to address Ilana the way he could on Earth. She would strictly by _Princess, My Lady_ , _Your Highness_. He wondered if they'd even talk afterwards. Surely she'd have many responsibilities with the kingdom's recovery from the war. He'd probably have duties of his own. She'd probably marry. Lance bunched up a handful of grass and pulled at it.

During their time together... his mission to protect her became more than a job, but a purpose… he didn't fight for her because his planet depended on it, but because Ilana was the one thing he found he couldn't live without. He wasn't sure if he loved her, but he knew he felt something. She was the strongest, kindest, and most outgoing person he'd ever met. More than anything, he found that she was the reason he woke up- that he kept going and didn't just stay in bed all day. Before, on Galaluna, he woke up and carried on because he was ordered to... but on Earth, there was no one giving him orders. In a way, she made him take more responsibility for himself. He really didn't want to leave their life on Earth behind.

He'd miss the lazy days reading by the fire. They'd sit together for hours with their noses in separate books, not saying much of anything until Octus had dinner ready, and it was time for them to take a break. He'd miss having to stay up late to watch Ilana's television shows with her, and then having her pass out from exhaustion, and then having to carry her upstairs to bed only to have her wake him up early so he could explain what she missed. Strangely enough, he'd miss the ridiculous parties and concerts Kimmy dragged them and Newton to. He'd even miss the obscenely late nights spent studying together. Ilana would wait patiently as he tried to comprehend Earth logic. Occasionally, he'd even help her out with a history essay or two, but he was only good at the battle analysis ones.

He'd miss Octus. Or Newton, or... _dad_.

 _Three long years... yet not long enough._ Truthfully, he didn't want to return home. He didn't want Ilana to go and have responsibilities, and he didn't want to have responsibilities. And he didn't want her to forget him. He knew their experiences here would fade away eventually, and they'd drift in separate directions. He didn't want to be someone she reminisced of every so often. He didn't want her to be someone he saw at a distance in a formal gathering. He didn't want them to be so busy on Galaluna that they wouldn't have anything to relate to anymore. He didn't want to go from their bond, with Titan, to... that.

He wondered what would happen to Titan. Whoever Ilana would marry, most likely for the sake of the kingdom, he would most likely have a Manus armor... Lance pained at the thought of some other man forming Titan with Ilana.

He wanted to stay on Earth forever, but he knew Ilana wanted to be home more than anything. And he'd never keep her from that. On the bright side, now that they could go back, he didn't feel threatened for his life. Mutraddi wouldn't be sent any longer, but he didn't let he guard down. That made him think- on Galaluna, Ilana would have a squad of bodyguards that far outranked him in status and in skill. Lance was gifted, but as much as he hated to admit it, her old guard could have bested him any day. Out of a whole planet full of decorated heroes who fought the Mutraddi on Galaluna those three years, there were bound to be soldiers better fit than him. She wouldn't need him anymore.

On one side he felt empty and depressed, knowing he had served his purpose. On the other hand, he had completed his mission, and he could rest easy knowing Ilana would be safe back home. He didn't need to worry about anyone hurting her. Surely Galaluna would learn from its mistakes, and under Ilana, could become one of, if not _the_ most, powerful and prosperous planet in the known galaxy. He glanced over to his side, and watched Ilana, who rested with a relaxed posture under the shade of the tree in their front yard. The wind blew gently as she looked off into the sky above the rows of tiled roofs of Sherman drive.

Lance leaned back against the tree and let its leafs and strong branches cast shade over him. Ilana's shoulder brushed up against his, but neither of the two withdrew. The Corporal smiled.

He didn't know what the future held. In a matter of hours, Octus would pull up in the family van, they'd drive off somewhere and form Titan for the last time, and they'd be back on Galaluna. He didn't know what would happen after that.

Ilana rested her head on his shoulder, and they watched the giant white clouds sail through the sky from under the shade. For now, this was just fine.


	2. Mirrored story

She could hear Lance pacing downstairs from through the floor. He'd been at that for at least half an hour, and she'd been listening for at least as long.

This is it.

Ilana breathed out a slow, shaking breath. She held her hands out in front of her, and found herself unable to keep them steady. Her racing heart felt like the feeling one has from holding a breath too long, like her blood was on fire..

Their journey was coming to close... three years... what a long time to be marooned on an alien world… but yet, it didn't seem long at all. She sat on the edge of her bed with her calves against the wooden frame and her feet resting on the ground. Underneath, Lance was still pacing. She wondered what he was thinking about. He was probably worrying about how they were getting back, how to take the safest way. Worried that maybe this was a Mutraddi trick to lure them into a trap. She was sure it was a real message they got. She felt it was. It was surreal that they were already going back. Was it wrong that she didn't want to go? Because she didn't… but, at the same time, she did.

She wanted to go home. She wanted so badly to see her kingdom- to feel the warm Galalunan breeze, and to look up from under the thick trees in the castle gardens and see the three moons. She wanted to see her father more than anything. For the longest time she had hoped only for that.

But for every part of her that longed to return home, there was another that didn't want to leave it.

What they had on Earth was good. They were surrounded by a community of friends that cared about them, and the earthlings had such a… simple, but... interesting way of life. Without the Mutraddi attacking, they could go about living a normal life, for once. They wouldn't have to constantly lie to their friends… they wouldn't have to always be on high alert. They could just… be.

But that was impossible. She had a duty to return to her people, and above all else: she wanted to return to Galaluna. It was all she ever wanted since coming to Earth. What made it so impossible was that at the same time, she didn't want to leave her life on Earth. She didn't want to go from being a simple teenager to being royalty again. She didn't want the whole world to be watching her every move. She didn't want to think about what would become of their family. Not the one on Galaluna, but the one on Earth.

Ilana sighed and held her face in her hands and hunched over so that her elbows rested on her legs. Her room was darker than usual, the curtains were drawn closed.

What would become of their family? Where would Lance and Octus be once they returned to Earth. She would be busy traveling across the planet everyday for reconstruction efforts, and forming treaties with the different dialects across the world. Octus would undoubtedly be tasked with staying in the capital, repairing infrastructure damage. Lance might be sent to fight the remaining Mutraddi… maybe to one of the moons… maybe further.

But this wasn't about them. Returning home was their responsibility. How they felt had nothing to do with it.

Ilana got up and packed the last of her things. She smiled and wiped her eyes a little when she put away her collection of photographs. Yearbook photos, Homecoming, Christmas cards… The princess took a deep breath, and zipped up the suitcase.

"Lance, will you come up here, please?"

She heard heavy footsteps moving up the stairs. She swiped her wrists against her eyes and checked her face in the mirror before her door slowly pushed open.

"Yeah?" Lance asked.

"Will you help me take this stuff downstairs? I have everything packed, but I don't want to be late." She pointed to the bags and grabbed one, making sure to look only at the bag, as the Corporal might see her eyes if she looked up. That would only make leaving all the more difficult.

"Planning on bringing the whole planet with you?" Lance joked.

I wish I could, Ilana thought. She opened her mouth, but all that came out was choked up and raspy.. She didn't say anything, Lance didn't either. He grabbed two bags and they made a silent march down the stairs.

They put the bags on the driveway, and Lance went back for the others.

Ilana stood alone, and small on the long concrete. In only a few hours, they would be back on Galaluna, and Earth would be little more than a distant memory- a small rock on the other side of the galaxy, that she undoubtedly would forget many things about. As much as she hated to admit it, she had already forgotten many of the things about her home on Galaluna.

Being immersed in a new culture, a new language, and being in constant fear of attack for three years… she'd forgotten many things about her native world. She'd forgotten what the food there tasted like, or who the famous artists were, or how the melodies of her favorite songs went. She'd forgotten the names of many of the people she'd met from the various countries the planet was divided into, and she even found herself forgetting how to say certain things from her native was after three years of being completely separated from Galaluna. She wondered how much of her memory would fade throughout the rest of her life of being separated from Earth. She doubted they would have a chance to return. Repairing the damage Galaluna undertook would outlive any of them. Except, perhaps, Octus. Her heart felt heavy, knowing that when the time came, the robot would undoubtedly be the last of the trio.

Lance came out the front door and locked it behind him. This would be the last time they walked out of the house.

She looked up as the corporal turned from the door and began the move the suitcases further out. She recalled she didn't like him much in the beginning. He was too demanding and brash- he looked at everything like it was the end of the world. But she smiled a tired smile. For these three years, he'd always been there for her. Right up until the very end.

"Thanks, Lance," she said quietly.

The corporal looked up.

"No problem." He said, setting down the suitcases in his hands. They both stood silently on the empty driveway. Now all there was to do was wait for Octus to come back with the van.

Lance looked up aimlessly and admired the sky, the clouds, the leafs in the tree out front. Ilana looked down at the grass and looked over her nails. The birds started singing. Ilana always thought they were a beautiful species.

"So, we're finally going home…" Lance said, trying to spark a conversation.

Ilana took a deep breath. She intended on not making this difficult

"I can hardly wait, it's odd… I really think I'll miss Earth, but I can't wait to be back on Galaluna…" She said, with her usual over enthusiasm. It almost scared her how... happily, and easily the words came out of her. Almost ecstatically. It was disturbing and out of character to be so like herself without wanting to be. A cloud overhead soared further through the sky, and the sun shone brighter and looked onto Ilana with its golden light. She looked down at the ground. Lance squinted up at it.

Ilana turned quickly and looked up at Lance. "We'll have to come back and visit," she said brightly.

"Yeah," Lance said, very like him.

They didn't talk much after that. There wasn't really much to say, but she wanted to say so much.

Ilana went to sit under the tree in the front of the house, and Lance followed suit. She wondered if this was their last chance to talk- like they usually do… without the formalities, without the long lengths of time in between. After this… what would become of them? She didn't know. She tried to gather up the words, but she didn't know what to say. Lance was probably happy that the mission was over, and that she was safe, so… telling him she didn't want to leave would only complicate things. It would only worry him. They'd all been hoping this day would come… she shouldn't have been so upset that it was actually here.

She noticed Lance pulling at the grass. There was something in the slightest of his expression. His brow was furrowed and his face tense. She realized they were going through the same thing. In the shade under the tree, the shadows and worry they'd been carrying had overlapped each other and met. Ilana noticed her shoulder had brushed up against his. He noticed, too.

Neither of the two reacted. The princess let her body relax as she leaned against the corporal and the sturdy tree, which began to cast longer shadows as the sun began to sink behind the rows of roofs. She found her head slip onto the shoulder beside her.

Octus would be back soon with the van, they'd drive out and form Titan, fly through the rift gate, and they'd be on Galaluna, simple as that. She hoped he would take his time coming back, but for the time being, she decided not to worry about it. She breathed more steadily and slowly, and everything remained motionless for a while.

Ilana spoke softly. "Lance…" she said, lifting her head from his shoulder.

The breeze blew, and the world grew more quiet than it was before.

"Can we talk?"


	3. Reminiscence

Lance kept his cold, numbed knuckles as close to the fire as he possibly could. As the fire's light soaked the walls of the dark living room in warmth- splashing the naked white paint in flickering orange- he stared not at the ornate tapestries or dark wood furniture that laid idle behind him, but into the entrancing dance of the orange flames within the fireplace, cracking and hungrily grabbing at the air. There was a certain art, so he thought, as his hands lifelessly extended towards the plume of fire- to finding that perfect in-between- that perfect balance in which he might find himself close enough to something as to reap its benefits and admire its beauty; but yet, keep far enough as to keep from burns. His hands neared the fire.

A young man's voice called from behind, somewhere in the darkness of the spacious room. Lance looked up from the fireplace and drew back his hands

"Master Sergeant," the voice said, not coldly, but not with particular warmth, either. Lance gave him his attention, but kept his back to the man and the rest of the dark house. "The Royal Administration wishes to know of your attendance regarding the event tomorrow evening."

"I decline their invitation," he said, barely audible. The room was vacant of any sound aside the tame purr of the fire. Lance's eyes wandered further in the flames. "I respectfully decline their invitation."

The man behind hesitated. Lance turned around.

Standing in the door frame entering the living room was a lanky, long statured man dressed up to the neck in the bright red uniform up the Royal Army. His curly orange hair remained uncovered as he gripped his hat tightly.

"Grab a chair, Arthur," Lance said, turning back to the fire. "I could use the company."

"I'm afraid I'll have to be going soon, Master Sergeant," the soldier said, stiff as the collar to his uniform. "Would you like me to turn on the lights? Galaluna can get quite dark in the winter time."

"No," he said. He quickly added a, "Thank you." Lance's voice was cold. He tried to urge himself not to stick his hands too close to the crackling fire. The soldier stared nervously at his back.

"So, I'm to inform the administration you will not be attending the wedding tomorrow evening?"

Lance took a moment. "Correct."

"Would you like me to fetch more wood for your fire, sir?"

"No."

Arthur tensed. "I was under the impression you were acquainted with the bride during your missions off planet."

Lance almost turned around, he still half faced the fire. "What does that have to do with anything?"

"It's just- sir, I would assume you'd be attending the wedding because of your time spend with the bride-"

"-that will be all, Arthur."

The sound of the fire drifted through the air. Warm orange light faintly splashed against Arthur's face, lighting his neatly combed orange curls.

Lance's old friend stood idle for a moment. He quickly shoved his cap over his head, saluted, and turned around. Lance could hear the door open from down the hall as it let in sounds of the storm outside, let out the timid little man, and then closed to usher in silence yet again. The fire hissed for attention.

He sighed, and stared at the flames a moment longer before getting up heading to the door. He kicked on a pair of old boots and slung a heavy coat over his shoulders. The turned the handle to the heavy door, and it creaked open and let in a fast gust of wind from a cold rainstorm.

"Arthur, wait," he said, stepping out into the lonely dark. He walked outside to the front drive of his estate under a vast blanket of dark, looming clouds. It was roar of the rain hitting the cement was all encompassing, and was the only audible thing among the grey colors of the empty estate.

The barrage of rain shot against the pavement of the long front drive like bullets, exploding as they hit the shiny wet ground. As Lance walked out further into the dark gardens, he became more and more drenched with every step of his soggy boots. He stopped. His guest had already left.

Lance stood in the rain. The sound of the fire was replaced with the howl of the wind, pushing heavy sheets of crystal droplets from left to right as they raced towards the ground. Soaking, sulking, he stayed until he decided it was time to turn around and head back inside.

Five years, it had been since his return to Galaluna. Around four, since he had talked to _her._

He walked back, eager to get out of the rain and back to his fire.

* * *

The front door creaked open, and water dripped off of the tails of Lance's coat and pooled all over the floor of the house. The puddles formed a trail from the door all the way back to the living room, and Lance sat himself back down in front of the fire, the airy cushion of the chair he was sitting on prior now becoming heavy with water.

He stared longingly at a photograph rested on the mantle- it was a picture of a more somber, bittersweet nature. The photograph felt warm, although it did not physically emanate it like the fire did. The picture was taken in front of the old Lunis house on Earth. There were bright greens of the grass, and bright whites from the sun soaked walls of the suburban household. Before it, were three figures. Lance, Newton,

and Ilana.

* * *

Lance was back on Earth. Only in memory, not in person.

The world was bright, and the sun shown on the small terrestrial planet. The scene was full of bright greens and whites from the sleepy suburban neighborhood back in Sherman. The wind blew and gently tugged at the clothe shirts, traditional to the planet, which rested on both Lance's and Ilana's shoulders.

The two Galalunians, teenagers then, leaned back against the thick trunk of a tree out in the front yard. The grass around then was still kept and neat, as if it were done by a robot. It was done by a robot.

"Can we talk?" Ilana asked. The birds sang, and a car engine in the distance groaned to life.

Lance didn't respond right away.

The bright afternoon sun above them radiated blinding heat and baked the black asphalt. A wave of silence washed over them. The birds stopped singing, the wind died down. The leaves projecting shade on them were as still as a photograph. Not a leaf stirred, nor a voice was heard. The neighborhood became ghostly. There was a weight, a certain gravity to those few moments which made them heavier than any else. Time seemed to stretch.

"Yeah," he said, with a deep, slow breath. "Yeah, I'd like that."

The birds seemed to sing again, the wind blew into the bright sails of giant white clouds, and the tree which acted as a shelter of shade swayed in the breeze.


End file.
